


2 Times Kit and Ty Almost Kissed (And One Time They Did)

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [5]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Almost Kiss, First Kiss, M/M, Poor Ty is a little confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 5: Kissing(Exactly what the title says it is:))
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	1. Training Room

_ Smack! _

The bag swung a little as Ty hit it extra hard, delivering blows to it again and again. As a Shadowhunter, he was supposed to be skilled in all forms of fighting, without weapons included. Even though he did prefer to use knives when he was forced to fight, there was something pleasant about the rhythmic pattern of hitting the bag. 

He took a break for a minute to get a drink of water and change the song he was listening to (it was possible to listen to too much Tchaikovsky) and so he took a moment to watch Kit.

There was something unnervingly beautiful about the way Kit looked when he was fighting. He was currently pinned on the ground, Julian talking to him probably about how he was supposed to free himself as Kit struggled against the older boy. Ty knew from taking opportunities like this and by talking to Kit that he was getting pinned way less than he used to. It was impressive how far Kit had come in the few months after he started taking his training seriously. 

Of course, Kit was still no match for Julian, who was two years his senior and had started his training at a way younger age than Kit had. 

Ty was snapped out of his thoughts by seeing Kit come over to him. He quickly set his water down and started punching the bag again in hopes that Kit hadn’t noticed Ty blatantly staring at him. 

He stopped again when he heard Kit say his name and gestured for him to take his headphones off.

“Ty?” Kit asked, pulling up his shirt and wiping his face. Ty tried not to look down at Kit’s exposed midriff, where he knew from trying not to look previously, there would be tense lines and toned muscle.

“What is it?”

“Could you spar with me?” Ty was puzzled at the fact that Kit’s face was red when he was asking that. Maybe he was just getting overheated from training.

“You know I don’t like to fight you,” Ty reminded him, setting his phone and headphones on the bench next to the punching bags.

“I know, but Julian said it was either spar you or Emma,” Kit said with a frightened look on his face. Ty couldn’t blame him - Emma notoriously never went slightly harder than his current level like Julian did. She went almost all out. Ty had never come out of a sparring session with her without needing an iratze or two.

“Okay,” Ty sighed.

“Thanks,” Kit said, flashing him such a brilliant smile that it made Ty dizzy. “I owe you one.”

“One what?” Ty asked as he and Kit made their way to the mat in the center of the room.

“It’s an expression. It means I’m indebted to you,” Kit easily said, walking towards the opposing side of the mat Ty was on. Kit always explained what he meant when Ty didn’t understand, just like Julian did. It was one of the reasons Ty was lucky to have Kit in his life.

“Okay you two, don’t kill each other,” Julian said as he walked towards the door, holding his cellphone up to his ear. 

“You’re not-” Kit started, but it was too late. Julian has already closed the door behind him. With Julian gone, Kit and Ty were alone. Ty was painfully aware of his distance from Kit, the beads of sweat on Kit’s forehead, and the pinkness that tinted his face from exertion. Ty had to fight to keep himself focused on the fact that he was about to spar Kit, and not how attractive the other boy looked in his workout clothes. 

“Okay,” Kit said, determination mixed with anxiety on his face. “3, 2, 1, go!”

Kit ran forward, which was surprising as he usually fought more defensive. Ty easily blocked a few of his punches and was able to grab Kit’s arm as it was coming toward him and use the other boy’s momentum to spin him back so Kit lost his balance and toppled to the ground. Ty was on him before Kit could get back up to his feet, pinning his hands with his and kneeling on his legs. Kit struggled for a second, thrashing under him, but Ty kept him mostly still under his grip.

Suddenly, Kit stopped and looked Ty in his eyes so quickly that it was disorienting. Ty stopped breathing as Kit maintained eye contact, and felt his face heating up. For once, Ty didn’t want to look away. Kit gave a slight smirk and looked down at Ty’s lips, before licking his lips slightly. Ty was entranced as Kit leaned up a bit, his gaze set on Ty’s lips as Ty leaned down- 

Ty felt the wind being knocked out of him as he was knocked flying backwards into the mat by a forceful shove of Kit’s feet on his abdomen. He watched in shock as Kit sprung up and was shoving Ty backwards into the wall as soon as Ty started to get up. Ty couldn’t breathe as he felt Kit choking him with his own arms, caging his neck between them so Ty couldn’t get out without choking himself. Ty blinked twice at Kit, the sparring practice way of saying “I give up.”

Kit released Ty, but didn’t step back. He whispered, “I’m sorry,” and then those blue eyes were once again locked in on his, and Kit was leaning forward- 

They jumped apart as Julian re-entered the room, this time Emma trailing right behind him. She saw them standing an odd distance apart, avoiding looking at each other with red faces and said, “If you guys are done, we can spar, Kit!”

Kit mumbled out an excuse of needing to study for a test and almost ran out of the room. Ty stood there speechless, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	2. Battle

“Come on, Ty! The sooner we find these Scorpios the better! It’s cold and I want to get back to our show.” Kit was pulling at Ty’s arm as they walked along the beach, urging him to go faster as the waves lapped at their feet and the crescent moon gleamed overhead.

Ty tried to ignore the electricity he felt along his arm at the places that Kit’s fingers were touching his arm as he swatted Kit’s hand away and walked just a  _ little  _ faster. 

Ever since that day in the training room, Kit had been acting a little strange. He wasn’t doing anything differently, he still joked around with Ty and did everything with him, but he did little things he probably didn’t think Ty noticed. He was staring at Ty a lot more than usual. He would place a hand on Ty more frequently than he already did, like when he laughed at something Ty had said. He spent a lot more time in the shower. Ty couldn’t figure out what was going on with Kit. But he intended to find out.

Ty walked a little faster, so he was in line with Kit who always liked to trail a little in front of Ty. “Hey Kit,” Ty started. Kit looked at him expectantly, but before Ty could continue, the sensor he was holding started beeping rapidly. 

Ty put his headphones over his ears and quickly pressed play. As classical music began playing, he pulled out his runed knives as Kit next to him whispered  _ “Cassiel,”  _ the familiar bright light glowing as he held up the blade.

Just as the blade was out, a tail whipped at Kit, who jumped back. Ty saw two more coming at him. He could see the rest of the demons’ bodies thanks to his newly applied runes. He leaped backwards as they both missed their mark, and as they were being brought back up, Ty threw two knives, each one aimed at a tail. Despite their perfect trajectories, both knives bounced off their targets, the hard shells of the demons protecting them. Ty tucked away the rest of his knives and pulled out a seraph blade, naming it  _ “Haniel,”  _ as it glowed to life. He wasn’t as good with seraph blades as he was with knives, but he could manage. 

Ty snuck a look at Kit to see how he was doing. Kit was slicing through a tail as ichor flew through the air. This second of distraction was costly. Ty turned back, but was too slow as a tail flew his way. He managed to begin to jump out of the way, but the tail was too fast and it slammed into him, sending him flying backwards. Ty felt a sharp pain strike him in the head before all he saw was black. 

The first thing Ty felt when he came to was an intense pain in his head. He blearily opened his eyes, seeing wide blue ones stare back down at him. He could now feel the dull stinging sensation of an iratze __ being applied to his arm. 

“Ty!” Kit exclaimed. Ty could see the worry behind his eyes. “I just called Julian and Emma. They’re going to come and get us. Are you okay?”

“W-what happened?” Ty asked, trying to get up so he could see what was going on.

“I think you hit your head. I heard a loud thunking noise, but I couldn’t look right away because I had to finish off the last of those demons. By the time I found you, you were unconscious and had some blood at the back of your head. I think you probably got a concussion. You were only out for a few minutes by the time I got here. I already applied a few iratzes, ” Kit rushed out, a hand on Ty’s chest to keep him from getting up.

Ty was suddenly aware of how close Kit really was. He was leaning over Ty, concern and worry blatant on his face. His face was sweaty and flushed from the exhilaration of battle. His golden hair was falling over his blue eyes, a little matted with ichor. His gear was dirty, and from his waist down he was covered in sand. Ty had never thought he’d looked more beautiful. 

Ty felt himself lean up as he placed a hand on Kit’s cheek. Kit’s eyes widened in surprise as he whispered, “Ty, what-“

Kit’s voice trailed off as Ty leaned closer, and Ty saw Kit leaning down, his lips slightly parted-

“Ty! Are you okay?” Julian’s voice called out. Ty saw Julian running towards them, Emma not far behind.

Kit quickly stood up and described what happened to Julian and Ty was left, yet again, wondering what the hell was happening between him and Kit.


	3. Ty’s Bedroom

Ty laid in his bed, flipping through a comic book that Kit had got for him as he tried to distract himself from the fact that he was extremely bored. He enjoyed his room, but after being stuck in there for the past day and a half, he was more than ready to leave. 

Julian had insisted that Ty take the day after his injury to rest and told him he was not allowed to leave his room. Then, this morning, Ty had walked into the kitchen for breakfast, before immediately being sent back to his room because he “wasn’t better” (he was in fact very dizzy while walking down to the kitchen, but Julian didn’t need to know that). So Ty had stumbled back to his bedroom with Julian calling after him that if he caught Ty leaving his room today then he would be sent to the infirmary. 

There was one other thing that Ty was attempting to distract himself from. And that was his situation with Kit. 

Two times in the past few days he had almost kissed Kit. Two. And it wasn’t like Kit wanted that, right? He had probably been acting strange because he was put off by Ty staring at him and  _ almost kissing him  _ without his permission! But hadn’t Kit leaned in too? And what about when he had been pinned by Ty on the mats? Was that only as a means to distract him? 

Ty was so caught up in his thoughts about Kit, that he didn’t even notice Kit had walked in. Ty jumped a bit when Kit said, “Ty, how are you doing?” 

Kit was as breathtaking as usual. He was wearing athletic shorts and a short-sleeved T-shirt, like he was about to go workout. Actually, that’s probably where he was going. Kit always went running around this time. 

“I’m doing okay. Unfortunately, Julian has decided to keep me locked in here,” Ty said. To his surprise, Kit laughed. Kit always seemed to find whatever Ty said hilarious. 

“I’m sure you’ll be out soon,” Kit said. He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Ty couldn’t pinpoint what the expression on Kit’s face was, and he didn’t like that. He didn’t know what to expect next.

“So Ty,” Kit started as he sat down next to Ty. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Ty nodded as he couldn’t make his vocal cords work. He sat there on his bed, not breathing, as he waited for what Kit would say next.

“I-I...I’m sorry,” Kit mumbled as he suddenly lunged towards Ty, bringing his face extremely close to Ty’s. Ty’s eyes were wide as Kit brought his hand up and placed it on Ty’s cheek, their lips just inches apart. Kit seemed to hesitate once he got that far, his eyes flickering between Ty’s eyes and his lips. All Ty had to do would be to move just inches forward-

So that’s what he did. He closed the gap between them, and felt Kit tense in surprise. But just as quickly as Kit tensed, that melted away and Ty was kissing Kit and Kit was  _ kissing Ty back _ . Ty didn’t really know what he was supposed to do with his hands, but it didn’t seem right to just leave them in his lap, so he hesitantly placed one on the back of Kit’s neck right where he could feel that soft golden hair and the other on Kit’s shoulder. 

Ty felt Kit’s other hand on his arm, his fingers moving in gentle motions as Kit pulled away slightly. Ty felt Kit grin as he opened his eyes, seeing Kit’s brilliant blue ones looking back at him. His earlier odd expression was gone, replaced by one that Ty recognized easily:  _ joy _ .

“Wow,” Kit breathed, a pink blush coming to his face as he sat back up from where he had been leaned towards Ty. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.” 

“Why did you apologize?” Ty asked. He was sure that wasn’t the appropriate thing to say, but he couldn’t think clearly, possibly from his concussion, probably from the kiss.

“I thought there was a chance that you were going to be mad at me for kissing you, so I just wanted to apologize in advance.”

“I actually was the one who kissed you,” Ty said, a teasing grin coming to his face. Kit just lightly hit his arm and smiled back.

“So the other day on the mat, was that all to distract me?” Ty asked, wanting his earlier question he was contemplating answered.

“Well the reason was to distract you, yes. But I definitely wanted to kiss you. That wasn’t a ploy.”

It was Ty’s turn to lightly hit Kit’s arm, earning a fake “ow” from Kit. 

“Thank you for sparring with me the other day “ Kit said. “That first of all saved me from Emma. But more importantly it helped make this happen.” Kit gestured between them, and it was so goofy and so  _ Kit  _ that Ty couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss him again. 

The two boys sat there on Ty’s bed for the remainder of the day - kissing yes, but mostly talking and laughing and discovering together what it was like to be together in a way past friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I wrote this yesterday, but I didn’t have time to post until this morning! So there should be today’s prompt (day 6) posted sometime today! Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I wrote this yesterday, but I didn’t have time to post it until today! So today’s prompt (day 6) should also be out sometime today! Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)


End file.
